Dioxane is an important industrial solvent for cellulose esters and ethers, and other oils and resins. Sometimes referred to as para-dioxane, 1.4-dioxane, can be produced from the less valuable reactant, diethylene glycol; diethylene is a by-product of ethylene glycol synthesis.
Preparation of dioxane from diethylene glycol by intramolecular cyclization has been catalyzed by adding acid to the reaction to cyclize diethylene glycol. Cf. Weissermel, K.; Arpe, H.-J. "Industrial Organic Chemistry" 1978, Verlag Chemie, New York, pp. 137-138). However, use of such acid catalysts under homogeneous conditions leads to competing intermolecular polymerization. For this reason, the preparation is often done via the corresponding chlorinated species.